facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Myers
Michael Myers '''is the main antagonist of the ''Halloween ''franchise. He is an immortal legendary serial killer who is a force of pure evil that can't be stopped. History Childhood Coming Home Later that Night Hunt for Jaime One Year Later New Blood Family Reunion Unfinished Business Personality Abilities Body Count * '''Judith Myers: '''Stabbed multiple times. * '''Christopher Hastings: '''Stabbed in chest. * '''Dog: '''Eaten. * '''Lester: '''Strangled. * '''Annie Brackett: '''Choked and throat slit. * '''Bob Simms: '''Stabbed in chest. * '''Lynda Van Der Klok: '''Strangled with length of telephone cord. * '''Alice Martin: '''Stabbed in chest. * '''Bernard Garrett: '''Hit in head with hammer claw, hung by electrical wire. * '''Budd Scarlotti: '''Strangled with length of cord. * '''Karen Bailey: '''Drowned in scalding hot therapy tub. * '''Frederick Mixter: '''Syringe in eye. * '''Janet Marshall: '''Syringe in temple and injected with air bubble. * '''Virgina Alves: '''Blood drained by sereved IV line. * '''Jill Franco: '''Scalpel in back. * '''Terrence Gummell: '''Throat slit with scalpel. * '''Attendant J. Black: '''Head bashed multiple times in ambulance, thumb driven in forehead. * '''Attendant L. Evans: '''Unknown. * '''Two Paramedics: '''Unknown. * '''Mechanic: '''Impaled with metal rod, hung by chains. * '''Shelly: '''Unknown. * '''Sundae: '''Unknown. * '''Bucky: '''Thrown out transformer and electrocuted to death. * '''Deputy Pierce: '''Ripped apart. * '''Two Police Officers: '''Ripped apart. * '''Deputy Logan: '''Mangled. * '''Kelly Meeker: '''Pinned to wall with shotgun through chest. * '''Brady: '''Hit in face with shotgun, thumb pushed in face, neck snapped. * '''Orrin Gateway: '''Stabbed in back, pushed off moving pickup truck. * '''Big Al: '''Stabbed in stomach through back, pushed off moving pickup truck. * '''Unger: '''Thrown off moving pickup truck. * '''Earl Ford: '''Neck ripped open while driving pickup truck. * '''Mountain Man: '''Stabbed in back. * '''Rachel Carruthers: '''Scissors impaled in chest. * '''Mike: '''Garden claw in forehead. * '''Spitz: '''Impaled in back through chest with pitchfork. * '''Samantha Thomas: Chest sliced with scythe. * '''Deputy Nick Ross: '''Stabbed repeatedly with pitchfork. * '''Deputy Tom Farrah: '''Stabbed repeatedly with pitchfork. * '''Tina Williams: '''Stabbed in chest. * '''Deputy Eddie Grey: '''Punched in face, head bashed multiple times against car steering wheel. * '''Deputy Charlie Bloch: '''Stabbed in shoulder, hung with rope noose from 2nd floor window. * Police Officer: Unknown. * '''Unknown: '''Unknown. * '''Max: '''Unknown. * '''Nurse Mary: '''Head impaled on metal spike wall. * '''Motorist: '''Neck snapped head around. * '''Jaime Lloyd: '''Impaled in back through stomach, ripped apart on corn thresher. * '''Debra Strode: '''Hacked up with axe. * '''John Strode: '''Stabbed in stomach through back, pinned to fuse box, electrocuted and head exploded. * '''Barry Simms: '''Stabbed in chest in car. * '''Time Strode: '''Throat slit. * '''Beth: '''Stabbed multiple times in the back. * '''Lunatic: '''Stabbed in stomach. * '''Doctor Bonham: '''Hacked up with surgical machete. * '''Three Doctors: '''Hacked up with surgical machete. * '''Dr. Terrence Wynn: '''Decapitated with surgical machete. * '''Doctor: '''Face bashed multiple times and pushed through metal bars. Deaths * '''Halloween: '''Shot six times and falls off the second story balcony of a house. He gets up and walks away. * '''Halloween II: '''Shot six times in the chest but gets back up. Later he is shot twice in the eye sockets, blinding him. Oxygen and ether tanks in the operating room within Haddonfield Memorial Hospital are opened by Dr. Lommis and Laurie, and Lommis later uses a lighter to ignite these gases, causing a gigantic explosion. It is assumed Michael and Lommis burned to death. * '''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers: '''Shot many times by rifles and shotguns and then fell into a mine shaft. Police then seal his fate by throwing a pack of dynamite into the shaft after him. * '''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers: '''Injected with a tranquilizer and beaten senseless with a metal pipe. * '''Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later: '''Crushed between a tree and an ambulance and then decapitated with an axe by Laurie Strode. * '''Halloween: Resurrection: '''Electrocuted and lit on fire. * '''Halloween (2007): '''Shot a few times, knifed in the chest, falls off a second story balcony and then is shot in the face. * '''Halloween (2009): '''Stabbed multiple times with a butcher knife in the face and chest. Category:Halloween Characters Category:Horror Movie Main Villains